The Parenthood Sequel
by Crimson Endings
Summary: College is in session, and Tori Fallon just wants to get good grades, and have fun with her friends, old and new. But when an old flame visits, will Tori accidentally start falling in love with him again?Will she see past his lies, and stay with the guy that she belongs with? Or will their relationship tear at seams? (Sequel to Parenthood, obviously)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**(From the epilogue) Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Haha, thanks! TENRY FTW! Thank you Shelby!**

**The Beautiful Filth: Yep! Haha, maybe.**

**So, the Parenthood Sequel (name title! Do you just love when that happens) is here! Yay! **

**And I have a question: _In The Parenthood Sequel, do you want to see someone get in a fight? And if so, who against who?_**

******My answer is Henry against James, because I have an idea, but that's me!**

**I've decided to try to ask questions in the Author's Notes, so that's the one for this update! **

**Here's the prologue, and Happy CoD Monday!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here?" Natara asked Tori as Mal brought in the last box from the car and into the college dorm room.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure." Tori assured her for the millionth time.

"Are you sure?" Natara asked again.

"I think she's sure, Nat." Mal said and sat the box down on the coffee table nearby.

Natara sighed.

"I just want to make sure that you're going to be okay here."

"I will, mom. I promise." Tori said.

Natara smiled at Tori, and put her hands on her daughter's face.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Tori smiled back at her.

Mal looked at his watch and said, "We better get going we if wanna get home before dark."

Natara looked at Mal and then back to Tori.

"I'll call you as soon as we get home." She said.

Tori laughed. "Alright."

Natara removed her hands and pointed a finger at Tori.

"And you better answer." She warned.

"I will." Tori said.

"Alright." Natara kissed Tori's cheek and gave her a quick, but tight hug.

"I'll talk to you later." Natara said, and walked to the door.

"Okay, Mom. I love you." Tori said.

"I love you too, sweetie."

Mal walked up to Tori.

"You know, I remember holding you for the first time at the hospital. You were so tiny. And now, you're so grown up and beautiful like your mother and a genius like me."

Tori laughed and Mal smiled.

"And I know you'll do well, so I'm not gonna pressure you to get good grades. And you have everything under control." Mal said.

"Yes." Tori replied.

"But there is one thing; I like Henry. I really do. But if he gets you pregnant, I'll kill him." Mal said in a serious voice.

Tori laughed. "He won't get me pregnant, Dad. I promise."

"He better not." Mal said.

Mal sighed and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

Tori rolled her eyes and said, "Yes. Dad."

"Just making sure."

Mal pulled Tori into a hug. They stayed there for a bit, until Mal pulled away. He smiled at Tori, and then he said,

"Promise me you'll visit soon."

"I will. And I'll bring Henry." Tori laughed.

"Okay." Mal walked next to Natara, and intertwined her hand with his.

"We love you!" Natara said.

"I love you both too." Tori smiled.

Natara opened the door and her and Mal walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Tori laid down on her bed, and had closed her eyes for a second, the door burst open, Jessie and Shelby walked in. Tori quickly sat up.

"Well, hey!" Tori said.

"Umm... is James transferring schools?" Shelby asked her.

"No." Tori said.

"Then why the hell is he outside, asking where you are?" Jessie asked.

Tori's eyes widened.

"Has Henry seen him yet?"

"I don't know." Jessie said.

Tori quickly walked across the dorm room and looked out the window.

Sure enough, there was James. And Henry was walking up to him.

Tori sighed, and walked out of her dorm, Jessie and Shelby following her.

"You're seriously not thinking about talking to him." Jessie said.

"YOLO?" Tori told her and walked out of the dormitory, walking up to Henry and James. James quickly noticed her, and smiled.

"Tori!" He said excitingly.

"James." Tori said.

"Can you please ask him why he's here? Because he won't tell me." Henry said angrily.

"Why are you here?" Tori questioned James nervously.

"Can we talk in private?" James asked, and Tori nodded.

They walked over to the some trees that were a little while away from Jessie, Shelby, and Henry.

"What are you doing here, James?" Tori asked him again.

"Umm... I was wondering if we could get back together."

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger! I'm so evil (not really) it's funny!**

**Please Review! And don't forget to ask that question!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kind Of Fighting & Decorating

**Hello Deathicated! How are you guys today? (Or tonight)**

**Review Replies:**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Aww, thanks Jade! You are totally forgiven!**

**The Beautiful Filth: Oh my gosh, Christie, you are the best! xD**

**Katlana Child: Haha! Thanks, Sis!**

**HeyimAngel: Thanks, Angel! :) **

**Today's Question:_Do you like school? Why or why not?_**

**My Answer: School's... eh. It has it's days where I enjoy it and other times I want to strangle every one I see there.**

**Answer the question in your review, please!**

**So, I present you Chapter 1 of what is The Parenthood Sequel!**

* * *

"What?" Tori asked angrily.

"I was wondering if we could get back together." James repeated.

"That's pretty funny, considering that you broke up with me." Tori stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, and I'm really sorry about that too. I wasn't thinking straight that day, honestly. Please?" James begged.

Tori sighed.

"James, I'm dating Henry now." She said.

"I know, but-"

"You know?" Tori interuppted him.

"Yeah." James said.

"And it's not stopping you?" Tori questioned.

"Tori, darling, you gotta understand that I could kick his butt with both hands tied behind my back." James smirked.

"You're unbelievable." Tori said.

"I'm just me."

"Well, the answer's no." Tori said and started to walk away, until James grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"That's it!" Henry said, who was watching from far away, and began to walk towards Tori and James.

"You sure you don't have any feelings for me?" James asked.

"I'm damn sure. Now let me-" Tori said angrily, but was interuppted by James' lips colliding with hers.

The kiss was about over as soon as it happened. James was tackled by Henry, causing Tori to fall down, but out of James' grip.

Tori quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"HENRY!" She yelled.

Henry had James' arm behind his back, about to break it.

"She's my girlfriend, you ass!" Henry yelled at James, ignoring Tori.

James had his eyes closed tight in pain.

"So?" He began. "She was my girlfriend first, and I treated way better than you do!"

Henry brought James' arm further behind his back, which made James cry out in pain.

"Henry! Stop!" Tori demanded.

Henry looked at Tori and sighed. He let go of James and James quickly got up and backed away.

"I think it's best if you leave." Tori said to James.

"Okay." James said and walked to his car. When he got there, he called out to her, "I'll talk to you later?"

"YOU WISH!" Henry yelled at him before Tori could reply.

James got in his car and sped off.

Tori sighed, letting out a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Henry asked her angrily.

"No, I'm just glad he left." Tori replied.

"Oh, yeah. Well, if it hadn't been for me-" Henry began, and Tori cut him off.

"For you? He only left because I told him to, thank you very much." Tori said, letting her anger out.

"What's up with you?" Henry stupidly asked.

"What's up with me. Oh, nothing, except for the fact that you almost broke James' arm off!" Tori yelled at Henry.

"Well, was I supposed to do? He kissed you, Tori. Excuse me for not liking it when other guys kiss you." Henry yelled.

"I had it under control, Henry." Tori said.

"It sure looked like it." Henry muttered.

"Are you saying that I enjoyed that kiss?" Tori asked, disgusted.

Henry didn't say anything.

"Well, I didn't." Tori said angrily.

"Didn't say you did." Henry said.

"But you were thinking it." Tori said and started to walk away. Henry quickly turned her around to face him.

"I wasn't thinking it. I promise. I'm sorry I yelled at you and started a fight with James. I was just angry that he thinks that he can just go around kissing other people's girlfriends. He just makes me angry. I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't break up with me. I love you. A lot. Please. I care about you, honestly. I think you're pretty today. I think you're-"

"Henry." Tori said.

"What?" He asked.

"Just shut up." Tori laughed and pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. They stayed like that for awhile, until two people cleared their throats. They ended it and looked to see who it was. It was Jessie and Shelby.

"We figured you two needed air." Shelby said.

"And you're scaring the future leaders of America." Jessie said.

Henry and Tori blushed.

"So, why the sudden interest in swallowing each other?" Jessie asked.

Tori laughed. "We had a fight, and we made up."

"That was quite the make up." Jessie said.

"Oh, shut up." Tori said.

"Anyways, what did Douchebag want?" Shelby asked.

"He wanted to get back together." Tori answered.

"You said no, right?" Jessie asked.

"No, Jessie; I told him to come back later tonight so we can have sex." Tori said sarcastically.

"Woah. Things are getting pretty serious." Shelby said.

Tori laughed.

"You didn't tell him that, did you?" Henry asked.

"No, babe, I didn't." Tori replied.

"Good, 'cause you're mine." Henry said and Tori giggled.

"Really? You seriously want me to barf?" Jessie asked them.

"Anyways," Henry began. "What should we do? You know, as college students? Get drunk? Party hard? Study all night?" Henry asked.

"No, just no." Shelby shook her head, laughing.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You're so stupid." Shelby said and poked Henry's face.

"Alright, Henby." Jessie teased.

"Keep your pants on." Tori teased and laughed.

"No problem." Shelby said and Henry huffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means I don't like you like that, doofus." Shelby told him.

"Well, whatever. You're not my type anyways." Henry said.

"Oh, really? And what is your type?" Shelby asked.

"Tori." He said.

"Again; barf!" Jessie said.

"But seriously. What are gonna do?" Henry asked.

"We can decorate my room!" Tori suggested.

"It's my room too." Shelby said.

"And mine." Jessie said.

"Well then, let's decorate _our_ room then!" Tori said and they all walked back to the dorm room.

_**2 Hours Later...**_

"And... done!" Tori annouced as she finished hanging up the last picture frame.

"Thank god!" Henry rejoiced and laid down on Tori's bed, which was covered in pillows.

Tori sat down beside him.

"What, you don't like decorating?" Tori asked Henry.

"No, I don't. It's worse at my house, where Helena makes me put up One Direction crap on her walls all the time." Henry replied.

Tori laughed and said, "Well, you're her big brother. And One Direction isn't crap."

"Yes, they are!" Henry argued.

"No!" Tori said.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Get. A. Room." Jessie interjected.

Tori and Henry laughed. Henry got off the bed and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Then, he put his feet on the coffee table and got comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Watching TV." Henry said.

"No, what are you doing with your feet." Tori asked him.

"They're on the coffee table." Henry replied.

"And you're going to leave them there?" Tori said angrily.

"Yeah." He said and started watching TV again.

Tori then walked over and pushed Henry's feet off the table.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I don't want your feet on my coffee table!" Tori said to him.

"Again, get a room!" Shelby said as she put clothes in a drawer.

"You could have just said that." Henry told Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"What's with you today?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Tori said.

"Tori, I've known you for 13 years. I think I know when something's wrong." Henry said and Tori sighed.

"It's just... you know when I told you that I didn't enjoy the kiss between me and James?" Tori asked, guilty.

"Don't..." Henry began.

"Well, I kind of lied."

* * *

**Hehehe! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil, I scare myself!**

**Review please! And answer the question, if you don't mind. :)**

**Goodbye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Forgiveness & Plans

**Hey Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Haha, yes! I like sleeping too. Thanks, Sis!  
**

**HeyimAngel: Thanks!**

**The Beautiful Filth: It sounds exhausting! Hopefully you'll get into law school! I hope you do! Oh, I don't mind ramblings! I do it all the time! You're not alone!**

**Question: _What is your biggest fear?_**

**My Answer: _Probably one my friends reading my fanfics and telling me I'm crazy or something. Another big fear is that I'm afraid of bees, like, deathly afraid. It's quite stupid, but it's the truth._**

**I picked that question because it goes with today's chapter. Tell me your biggest fear (If you want to) in your review!**

**Here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

"Oh... Okay." Henry said awkwardly.

"You're not mad?" Tori asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, I am..." Henry began. "I'm just kinda... I don't know. I'm kind of sad that you even said that you didn't enjoy the kiss."

"Well, how was I supposed to tell you?" Tori questioned.

"You're supposed to be able to tell me anything, Tori, that's the thing." Henry whispered.

"I didn't want you to get angry." Tori said.

"Well, I am!" Henry yelled.

"We're just gonna go..." Jessie said and walked out of the dorm, Shelby following behind her.

Tori sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"I knew you would act like this..." She mumbled.

"How else am I supposed to act? You like some other guy's kiss!" Henry said, still yelling.

"But I love you, Henry! I don't love James." Tori said, her face still covered by her hands.

"You still like his kiss though..." Henry said.

"Tori, look at me." He said.

Tori looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall any second.

"Please, don't cry." Henry told her.

"But, aren't we going to break-up?" Tori asked.

"No! Never, ever, would I break-up with you." Henry told her.

Tori said, "But aren't you still angry about the kiss?"

"Eh, not really. I'm pretty sure he's trying to break us up. Which will never happen." Henry replied and took Tori's hands in his.

"He's an ass." Tori smiled and Henry laughed.

"The biggest ass ever." Henry said and Tori threw her head back in laughter.

"That came out wrong." He said.

"Yeah." Tori giggled.

"Tori." Henry said.

"Yes?" She said.

"Do you honestly love me?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, Henry. I love you. Why are you asking?" Tori asked.

"I'm just scared, I guess." Henry muttered and looked down.

"Why are you scared?" Tori asked.

"I'm scared that I'll lose you to James, that I'll always be second-best to you. I've spent most of my life loving you, and now that I have you, I'm scared I'll screw up one day and lose you. I don't want that to happen." Henry said sadly.

"Henry, look at me." Tori said and Henry did.

"Who am I dating?" Tori asked.

"Me." Henry said.

"Okay. Am I dating James?" Tori asked.

"No." Henry grinned.

"Exactly. I'm dating you, not James. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." Tori laughed.

"I don't think I want to get rid of you." Henry said.

Tori blushed.

"You're too sweet." She said.

"I'm just me." Henry said and pulled her into a kiss, smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Honestly?" Shelby asked them as she walked through the door and saw them.

"Hey!" Tori said.

Shelby muttered something and walked over to her side of the room.

"I'm gonna go." Henry said and he got up from the couch.

"Bye. I love you." Tori said.

"I love you too." Henry said and he left.

"What's up with him?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing." Tori said.

"Tell me." Shelby demanded.

"What, so you can make fun of him?" Tori asked her.

"No. I may pick on Henry, but I consider him one of my best friends." Shelby said.

"Aww, Henby!" Tori teased.

"I will smack you!" Shelby tried to say sternly.

Tori laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Shelby asked.

"If you really want to know..." Tori began and told Shelby what had happened after she and Jessie left.

"Aww, Tenry!" Shelby said and put a hand over her heart.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Tenry's adorable!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"I just hope it lasts..." She muttered.

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean, you didn't break them up?!" Daniella shouted at James.

"I didn't break them up. Tori forgives easily. I'll try harder next time." James said.

"There won't be a next time. I'm going to take matters into my own hands." Daniella annouced.

"What's your plan?" James asked.

Daniella then told him her plan.

James grinned.

"I like it." He said.

"Good." Daniella said.

"Are you sure this'll work?" James questioned Daniella.

"I'm certain. Henry will be mine, and _**no one**_will come between us."

* * *

**Oh, snap!**

**Review please!**


End file.
